the new world
by beachblondey
Summary: see inside first chapter enplanes things m for later chapters
1. Beginnings

**Hi people this is my first story so I really don't know how to begin so I'm going to take a shot at it let me know what u think and if I should continue**

* * *

><p>Things have changed from the world that we knew about. Over the past 500 years the world broke out into war and each side tried to create beings that would help in the war. Europe created a drug that allowed their people to live longer and become stronger with the side effect of developing pointed ears. The Americas joined together and created project mutant. This project gave people the ability to transform into an animal they related to extending their life in the process. Africa concentrated on developing bombs, Australia concentrated on survival, and Asia concentrated on revival of lost species such as dinosaurs. After a freak accident in an African lab the world was changed. Most humans died only a few who made it to shelters (Australia), those who had been given the elven drug (Europe), or those who had gone through the mutation survived. Over the years many more died due to the change in environment and the increase of predators (Asia). However they managed to survive and turned to PackTribe life. That is where the story begins in one such tribe where a boy named Naruto grew up.

* * *

><p>so that's the start let me know what u think<p>

Suggestions and such


	2. Chapter 1

I still really don't know how to start out so bare with me as I try this

Ps in this story I decide that Naruto was adopted after his parents died when he was five instead of having them die when he was born more details in the story. Also because of this his personality is not as wild. Also because you never really got to know Sasuke's parents that well I'm changing their personalities to suit my needs

* * *

><p>Naruto's pov<p>

"Naruto… Naruto where are you" I heard my mother call. I ran towards her and hugged her, although I knew I would get teased for it later. After all I was 18 now and if I wanted I could even get mated now, but none of that mattered I loved being held and until I mated my mom was the only one I wanted to be held by. "Mom, what's wrong. Why did you call me?" for this was unusual she only called me away from hunting when something urgent came up. " Well sweetie," my mom began, "Your father has something he would like to talk to you about. It concerns your mating. He is inside waiting for you." I kissed my mom on the cheek and told her everything would be fine then walked inside.

The inside of our house was lit up as well compared to some of my friend's houses. It was also more decorative ,but that's what you get when your parents are alphas and your mom loves decorating. She even decorated my room using my favorite colors. Mine was orange and red. Enough about my house it's not that important any ways. Especially after I was the look on my old man's face. "Sit down," he said in his alpha voice. So I took a seat, I mean what else are you going to do when he tells you to do something in that voice. "Naruto , you know your mother and I love you. After your parents were killed in a dispute between clans we took you in and raised you as our own." He said with a sigh. "although we are not your real parents we want what is best for you, but being the alpha of a pack comes with responsibility to the good of the whole pack and not just my own family." "Dad I know and I respect you for being able to do that so just tell me what's wrong. I can handle it after all I am Naruto Uzumaki and I'm your son because of this there's nothing that you could tell me that I couldn't handle" I said in a proud voice. With that he smiled and said, " The cat clan has proposed a deal to stop the fighting we give them one of our best to be mated with their son. Since their son is gay my thoughts went to you seeing as you're one only gay foxes in our clan. You're also the most willing. We have discussed it as a family and your mother and I have agreed that you are the best choice. However if you are unwilling we will send Kiba in your place." I took a deep breath to collect my thoughts. "I'll do it. When do I leave?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke's pov<p>

'I cannot believe my parents did that'

~flashback~

_"oh Sasuke your home, good u see we decided we were tired of waiting for you to find the right guy to mate with after all your brother is already mated with one of the girls and is having kittens. So we made a deal with the fox clan to get you a mate aren't you exited" his mother says enthusiastically. I glare at her and shout, "You did what?" _

_"oh look at the time I must go hunting before your father gets home" she says as she innocently checks her wrist with no watch on it then runs out of the hut with me on her tail. "Mom, get back here you are going to undo this I am not mating with someone I don't know, let alone someone that you picked out" thinking of the absolutely girly ones she picked out for him before. She simply calls over her shoulder that he is coming tomorrow and to be nice _

~end flashback~

I shudder as I think about the last one she picked out. That guy was a dog literally not to mention the fact he was hairy ~shudders again~ oh and that's not even mentioning the fact that the wolf couldn't pronounce his name right "sasque oh how I adore that name sasque, you remind me of a cloud I could just eat you up your so cute" just thinking about it makes me want to hurl. ' I know she means well but she just doesn't know what my type is. I want a guy who can keep up with me not some girly guy who only wants me because I'm going to be the alpha of the pack' I sigh and keep walking searching for something to hunt that will take my mind off of things for a bit.

I undress and shift when I catch the scent of my prey. Shifting comes naturally to me unlike my brother who has to force it. I let my cat take over and shift into a black panther. Scenting my prey and following the trail it takes me a good ten minutes to find the doe. But when I do I know this will be fun. I close in slowly until I am about 6 ft away then I purposefully show myself to her. She takes off and the chase begins . she tries to lose me, but I'm on her heels loving the chase, the excitement, and the pounding of my heart as I run. After running for a good ten minutes I decide its time to end it. I put on some speed and pounce catching my prey. Then I let her go watching as she takes off into the woods and wishing I could have this much fun chasing after a mate. I fine my clothes and head home. "tomorrow, everything will change tomorrow" I say sorrowfully.

* * *

><p>So what do you think let me know what you think. First story so don't be too harsh please. any suggestions? i know they are short sorry<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey again I got bored and thought of something for the story so I decided to write it **

**I don't own Naruto If I did then Sasuke would not be such a jerk to Naruto**

**I cannot promise that I will always update this fast it all depends on my mood and how paranoid I am lol I really hope that you like the story and if you don't well oh well**

* * *

><p>~Naruto pov~<p>

It has been a day since I found out that I would be sent to the cat clan to mate with him. ' Him the guy I don't know anything about , him the guy I'm expected to mate with, him the guy I'm terrified to meet, and him the guy I'm practically already in love with.' "Kiba," I whined, "What will I do if he doesn't like me. I mean the guy doesn't know me and I'm a fox I can't be his ideal mate. Ugg Kiba what should I do?"

"The first thing you need to is to calm down. Neji quit laughing and do something please. I can't get him ready when he's like this," Kiba said. "Sorry sweetie, I just find it so funny that Naruto is so nervous I mean this is the guy who says 'I can do it my name is Naruto Uzumaki after all' and he is nervous to meet this guy after being show a picture of this guy's sexy body and told a few things about him." Neji says all the while chuckling. "Ok so maybe it is a little funny," Kiba says and starts laughing. "Guys, please this isn't fucking funny I'm really nervous. If he doesn't like me what am I supposed to do?" I practically cry. "Naruto, since when has anyone hated you besides Gara and even that guy learned to like you. The only thing not to like is your love for the color orange just kidding." Neji said with a smile a thing he had been doing a lot more now that he had found Kiba. "There I'm done. What do you think?" Kiba said as he turned me around to look in the mirror. "Thanks Kiba, God what am I going to do without you guys?" I said as I looked in the mirror thinking about how I may never see them again. "Hey don't do that you'll ruin my mood. Thanks by the way for covering for me and Neji. We meant to tell your dad but you know how it works once you find your mate you get hooked on them. Naruto if you want to see us just tell them even if they say you can't then escape and come see us you always were god at that." he said with a smile.

"Naruto, its time. Say good bye to your friends and come here it's time to go." I heard my dad say from outside the tent. "Ok I'll be there in a second," I said giving my friends both a hug before exiting the tent. I took a deep breath and walked over to my parents.

* * *

><p>~Sasuke pov~<p>

Ever heard how cats hate water well it's no different to cat shifters most hate water. I'm ok for the most part but that doesn't mean I like having buckets of water dumped on me in the morning to wake up. That's exactly what my mother did. She decided I needed a bath so she gave me one in my bed while I was trying to sleep. Needless to say I was not in a good mood. After that happened and then she goes and tells me that I have to get ready to meet my mate.

When my mom says get ready she means she is going to whisk me away and have fun dressing me up. Ugg just what I needed I can only hope she will give me some coffee to drink before she starts.

Thankfully she did, but she also decided my eyebrows needed plucked let me tell you that's not fun. 20 long minutes of her plucking hairs out of my eyebrow. All the while she had her friends getting me ready in other ways such as getting the dirt out from under my finger nails and getting me dressed. The whole ordeal took 2 hours because she disliked the outfits I had. In the end she ended up using one of my dad's old outfits that left hardly anything to imagination. Then again that's how the seme of the relationship is supposed to be dress. The uke will usually wear a kimono to symbolize he is willing to play the girl roll. So if the man who is supposed to be my mate shows up in an outfit like mine we will fight for the roll of seme. It happened to my brother which is why he mated with a woman instead of the man he was supposed to mate with. I can only hope that the fox will dress in a kimono. Not that I'm afraid I'll lose I just don't want to fight my mom would yell at me if I hurt him to badly.

I walked out of the tent to get more coffee and something to eat. Only to find my parents standing by each other talking with the alpha of the fox clan. I was tempted to run but my mom had seen me and called me over. I greeted the alphas showing respect to them both before trying to excuse myself to get food. My mom couldn't let me do that so she said "Take Naruto with you I'm sure he is just as hungry as you are if not more so after all you only woke up 2 hours ago. He has been up at least 4 hours and has still not eaten anything." Just as I was about to ask who Naruto was a cute blond walked up wearing a kimono that hugged his hips in a way that made it seem like a second skin. Then there was the color of it. It was brown with orange and red accents. As if that wasn't enough he walked in such a way that his hips swung back and forth sexily. Of course even though I was staring at him I kept a straight face although the same thing could not be said for some of the other guys standing nearby they were practically drooling over this guy's body. That is until a quick growl from my mom sent them running for the hills. The blond noticed this and chuckled nervously it was so cute, he was so sexy my body just moved on its own walking up to him. "Hello my name is Sasuke, you must be Naruto. Are you hunger?" when he nodded I told him to follow me.

* * *

><p>~Naruto pov~<p>

'Oh god I am so nervous I hope he didn't notice me staring at. He didn't show any signs of noticing but I really hope he didn't notice it.' I walked beside Sasuke as he led me to get food I could hear him telling me about his village but I was hardly listening I was too busy looking at his body. I hope he wasn't going to ask me about anything because I would most definitely embarrass myself by saying something stupid. I mean did they really expect me to be able to concentrate when the only thing on his body that was covered was his ass, his crotch, and a little bit of his upper thigh. His body looked so sexy his six-pack showed how in shape he was and the necklace he wore showed how good of a hunter he was. I couldn't help but stare the blue material of his outfit suited him so well.

Unfortunately the smell of food snapped me out of my entrancement. "What is that wonderful smell?" I asked Sasuke. He sniffed the air the replied that was ramen and proceeded to tell me how badly it would affect my health. By that time I already had a bowl of it in my hands. "Yum so good" when he heard this Sasuke seemed to give up he just grabbed a tomato and a cup of coffee before sitting beside me. We sat in silence both eating our food and enjoying it. At least until 2 girls came up to Sasuke complaining that he was supposed to mate with them. From what I gathered their names were Sakura and Ino. From his expression I gathered that he found them both annoying. "Sasuke this isn't fair tell your parents that you already have a mate after all I'm sure you don't want to mate with a fox. Think about it if you mate with me you can have kittens don't you want that." "Oh shut up Ino everyone knows your just a whore who brags about your conquest Sasuke chose me instead I'll be a good mate I promise." At this I got made this man was mine he was clearly annoyed with them so I did something that would get rid of them. I set my bowl on the ground slid into Sasuke's lap and kissed him. What supri9sed me was when he kissed me back. Not caring if there were people around Sasuke pulled me closer as he licked my lips for entrance into my mouth. I gave it to him freely enjoying the way he entwined my tongue with his. He fucked my mouth with his tongue elicit moans from me and causing us both to become aroused. This didn't deter him at all nor did the sound of the two girls screaming stop us from doing what came next. When we ran out of breath he latched onto my neck and ground our dicks together. "Ahhhh... Sasuke mo...re please I… I want it. Please Sasuke ahhh" by this time most of the people had cleared out except those two fucking girl they were so annoying shouting, waling, and screaming. I just wanted them to shut up and let me enjoy the feeling of him touching me. "What on earth is going on here?"

* * *

><p>~Sasuke pov~<p>

'fuck it was just getting to the good part to' "Sasuke I am ashamed of you know you are not allowed to be with your mate before the ritual you know what can happen we've warned you enough times and here you are doing it any ways." My mom was furious my dad was too. All I got from him though was a look of utter disappointment and a whispering of Itachi would not have done this. "Wait it wasn't his fault I started it" Naruto said desperately as if the thought of me in trouble was unbearable. "I started it because I didn't like the girls bugging him I thought this would help I'm sorry if I did something wrong but please don't blame Sasuke." He looked worried so I pulled him into my arms and nuzzled his head. My mother softened when she saw this "I guess you don't know our customs Naruto. We never get close to our mate before the ritual because our cat can sometimes reject and even kill our mate. I know you meant well but please if not for your own safety then for our son's please just wait until tomorrow."

I heard him softly say ok before he was escorted out by his parents to prepare for tomorrow. "Sweetie why don't you go for a hunt with your bother and then come back its going to be dark by the time you're done with your hunt and its dangerous to stay out past dark especially since the scouts saw dinosaur tracks in the area."

* * *

><p>End of another chapter go me 3 in one day please review and tell me what you think<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Hi again I got in the mood again and decided to write because this is better than assassins creed though I do love Ezio. Hmm well anyways hope you enjoy the chapter I couldn't fall asleep last night because it was stuck in my head lol

Anyways sorry if this turns out short I have a friend over and I am typing this while she draws and she say hi.

* * *

><p>~Naruto pov~<p>

I sighed as I realized how long of a night I was in for. The two women in front of me were giggling and talking about the fact that the ritual would have to be adjusted slightly because I was a virgin. 'Yes I'm a so what a guy can have his standards?' I was thinking about whether Sasuke would be turned off by this until I realized we were in a big hut. At this time Sasuke's mom decided she was finally going to tell me how they were going to prepare me for the ritual tonight. Let me tell you if I could have I would have run for the hills and just eloped with the guy. Unfortunately by the time I knew it was to late to escape.

"Now sweetheart its not that bad it's not like we're going to take your virginity. It's just a little vibrator it's not even turned on for most of the ritual, and after its on you'll feel to good to care anymore. Sasuke will like it, don't you want to please Sasuke?" Ugg that look my mom was giving me that look that puppy dag face only cuter look. I could never resist that look so I simply gave in. "good now that that is taken care of its time for the purifying off to the bath with you" Sasuke's mom stated with a smile. 'Some how I have a feeling I was going to regret this.'

* * *

><p>~Sasuke pov~<p>

Hunting with my brother had not gone well. He led me everywhere that he usually hunts and in all the places he hunts there were dinosaur tracks. When he saw there were tracks he would immediately take me to a new spot not caring how old the tracks were or anything. 'Sometimes my brother is just overprotective.'

At that moment I happened to be walking by the tent that was used to prepare the uke for his role in the ceremony when I heard a lusty moan that could only belong to my mate Naruto. I had to look the temptation was too much. So I walked to the edge of the tent and pulled up the bottom of it gently before crawling in so that I could easily get back out without being noticed.

What I saw made me get so turned on. My mate was on his hands and knees clutching a shirt, that I knew was mine, to his chest. That wasn't all my mom stood behind him and was stretching him with her fingers. "Please… no more just put it in… I-I can't take it anymore, it feels so good…ahhh" I watched as Naruto tensed and climaxed just from being stretched. As if that were not enough my mom then shoved a small vibrator that was about 2 fingers wide into my mate's hole. My cat growled at this sight 'I am the only one who is allowed to see my mate like this.' Thankfully no one heard my soft growl. "Naruto you seem worn out we're gonna take an hour break try to get some sleep." She looked at me and mouthed comfort him. Then took Naruto's mom to get something to eat. As soon as she left I got up and walked to where Naruto was laying. "Naruto, honey you ok?" he opened his eyes slowly and said my name as if assuring himself that I was really there. "Yea honey I'm here. Come here, you must be cold." I pulled him into my arms spooning him gently from behind. "Hmm you're so warm, I missed you. How was your hunt with Itachi?"He softly said his voice a bit hoarse probably from what our mothers had put him through. "Shhh just sleep you're going to need your energy for the mating ritual in the morning." His answer was to cuddle closer to me and fall asleep. So I did the thin that came naturally I curled into him and then fell asleep myself.

I woke up a little later find that I was in the ritual room on the bed. I noticed that the room was hazy out of focus. While I was pondering this Naruto came in and crawled on the bed coming towards me . 'Oh god he isn't wearing anything' looks at Naruto 'fuck control I want him NOW.' I pounced on him and captured his lips roughly. "You taste so good Naruto. I can't get enough of you." I let my tongue brush his lips and he opened them for me eager to taste me. I couldn't take it anymore. Breaking the kiss I rolled us over until I was on top of him. "You're so sexy honey. It makes me so hard, see." I rubbed my erection against his loving the wonton moans he emitted when I did this. I took his dick in my hand and started jerking him off. It was so hard to resist him 'I've already gone this far no point in holding back anymore' with that I moved down his body nipping at his nipples as I passed them. 'note to self ask if he would mind getting those pierced' with that thought I put all other thought out of my head besides the one I wanted to do right now. I finally reached my destination with my head over Naruto's pulsing erection I let my tongue flick out and lick the pre cum off of it. "Ahhh Sasuke… what?... ahh" he moaned entwining his hands in my hair and trying to get me to deep throat him. Which I did willingly after I received his ok. I hollowed my cheeks, relaxed my throat and took him into my mouth. The taste of his lips could not even begin to compare with the taste of his arousal. "Ahhh… please Sasuke f-faster … I'm so close make me… cum in your mouth please" god the sound of him begging for me to let him cum it had me on the verge of Cuming as well. I did as he asked and speed up massaging his balls as I sucked him off. I kept this pace up until I felt his body tense up and heard him scream my name . I swallowed his cum enjoying the taste of it and basking in the afterglow. "Sasuke um I was um wondering if I could maybe do the same to you? You know suck you off. I wanna taste you handsome." At this I laid on my back giving him access to my cock. He leaned down timidly and started licking me. When I started to thrust my hips up to get him he held them down to keep himself from choking. It was at that moment that I felt my cat growl. My cat took over and growled at Naruto pushing him so that he lay beneath me. 'Please, no don't.' I watched helpless as my cat dug its claws into his chest. All the while begging him to stop. He obeyed but only because it was to late the man who he felt threatened by was dead. "Naruto, come on Naruto don't do this to me. I need you don't die on me Naruto." I shook him trying to get him to smile and tell me he was just messing with me, but he didn't. At that moment I felt more depressed than I had felt in my whole entire life. "Naruto I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen. " for the first time in my life I cried I hugged his body close to my chest, buried my face in his hair, and cried.

* * *

><p>That's it haha I gave you a cliff hanger wee well please comment or review and tell me what you think I hope to post the next chapter within a few days<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Hey again sorry about the delay I get like this when I finish a game. Also my dad's b-day is was Monday so we had to prepare for that anyways love you and hope you keep reading also please tell me if I should make this male preg

* * *

><p>~Naruto pov~<p>

I woke up to the sound of someone moaning. Rubbing my eyes and yawing I realized the moaning was coming from Sasuke. "Naruto you taste so good, it makes me so hard."I blushed as I realized what he was doing to me in the dream. I couldn't help it I reached for my hard dick and started masturbating. "Naruto that's it cum for me. Cum in my mouth." With that he started rubbing his dick against my ass. "Ahh Sasuke you're making the vibrator move, please stop I'm gonna cum if you keep that up." I continued to slowly move my hand on my dick loving the feeling of his cock pressing into my ass. "Naruto, that feels so good." I couldn't hold it in any longer I screamed his name and came. I was left totally breathless after the best orgasm I had ever had.

I was about to get up and wash off when I heard him scream my name in desperation. "Naruto please no, you can't die. Please I love you don't die." I saw tears slide down his check as he said this. "Sasuke wake up it's just a dream I'm ok."I desperately shook him trying to wake him up from his nightmare. I saw his eyes flutter as he woke up. "Naruto?" he whispered softly before latching onto me. "Please just let me stay like this for a while. I'm so glad you're safe." he said as he nuzzled into my neck. We stayed like that until his mom came in. "Sasuke you need to get ready the guys are looking for you. Besides Naruto still has other things he needs to do as well." with that Sasuke kissed me and quickly exited the tent.

"So what could possibly be left you already stuck this vibrator up my ass. What else does this ritual call for that I haven't already done?" that was when my mom walked in with a cup of coffee and a sandwich. "Here sweetie you're going to need it if you expect to get through a whole day with Sasuke. Especially with his stamina. Hahaha good luck with that." I just glared at her before grabbing the sandwich and the cup of coffee. "Good while you eat I'm going to explain what is left for us to do. We have to put on your undergarments; of course they are all lacy because you are the uke. Then we have to put garters on you one to hold the vibrator's cord and a small thing of lube, and the other for him to pull off during the ritual*. We also have to put oil on you to get rid of our scent. Then we let you get dressed. See not that bad." "I'm going to die." I groaned knowing this was not going to be fun. "Let's get started then shall we."

* * *

><p>~Sasuke pov~<p>

'I'm so glad I didn't kill him if I did then it would be over no more anything. God this is what it's like to meet your true mate. That you know them on sight and everything seems just to fall in place naturally.' "Most people say it more along the lines of the two were made for each other so they recognize their other half right away but yea I think you're right about him being your other half." "Oh my god. You scared me dad. Warn me next time." I looked at him a little angry that he could still sneak up on me. We walked to my brother's house to get me ready for the ritual. "So did you finish the rings for the ritual yet?" "Yea Itachi has them along with my clothes for the ritual." He seemed to approve of this that is if I was reading him right. "You ready to go hunting. I know you hate killing the deer but this time you will have to. We have to get the predator instinct out of you before the ritual.""I know I'll meet you back here when I'm done ok?" at this he took a seat on my brother's bench and nodded at me.

I shifted and took off into the woods loving the feel of being in my panther form. Loving the feel of the wind as it rushes past me. I quickly picked up the scent of a deer eager to get this over with, and move onto more important things, like claiming my mate. As I got closer to my prey I slowed and extended my claws once before retracting them again, a ritual I always did if I was hunting to kill. I lowered myself close to the ground and closed the distance between me and the buck. When I was close enough I pounced letting myself land just before the deer. Then it was the chase running after the deer, following it closely, and forcing it to run faster. I kept this up until my cat was happy and then I went for the kill.

~later at the ritual~

I was already kneeling before our alpha/ my dad waiting for Naruto to enter. I almost drooled when he did. He was wearing a white kimono that fit him so well I could see the outline of his underwear. Not only was it white it had foxes embroidered on it in white it was so cute. 'Can something be cute and sexy at the same time? Who knows but he was anyways.' He blushed when he saw the way I was looking at him but his smile only got bigger. At that moment I knew we were both going to be happy together my cat would not be upset because how could it. The man I loved was willing to submit himself to me and my cat. He didn't mind being bottom. He was perfectly happy with being dominated by me. So I did something that would have the village talking, I smiled back. The minute Naruto reached me he knelt beside me, held my hand, and together we looked up at the alpha.

The ritual began easy my dad asked us both for our names and told everyone the reason we were here. Then we were asked questions like" will you partner with each other and promise that you will share the work and the responsibility of being pack alpha?" we answered each one yes because it was the truth. We were meant to be together in every way. Then it was the end of that part and onto the fun part.

I turned towards Naruto, removed my dark blue kimono, and shifted. I saw Naruto tremble and was concerned until I saw it was just because he wanted to pet me. So I moved my head closer to him and let him touch me.

* * *

><p>~Naruto pov~<p>

I saw that Sasuke was letting me so I carful reached out and touched his head. 'So soft! And he is so cute in his panther form. "I moved closer to him and began petting him at least until he licked my neck and pounced on me."Sasuke stop it tickles" he seemed to chuckle at this he nuzzled his head against mine before shifting once again. He spread my legs gently, and then he slid his hand up my leg until he reached the garter. He quickly pulled it off. I quickly pulled him close "Sasuke toss it at them." I said as I pointed at Kiba and Neji. He looked at me but did as I said. I watched contently as Neji caught it and had to hold back a laugh as I saw Kiba blush. With the public part done everyone left that is except us. I looked up expectantly at Sasuke. "So what happens now that everyone is gone?" "Now I get to have my way with you" and with that said he turned the vibrator on.

* * *

><p>~Sasuke pov~<p>

Naruto screamed in pleasure the minute I turned the vibrator on. It was so sexy, him telling me to turn it off as drool slid down the side of his mouth. "S-Sasuke… please turn it off. I'm gonna… get the kimono dirty."I licked my lips and quickly stripped him of said kimono. "There now you have nothing to worry about…" I had to keep myself from cumming at the sight of him in crotchless panties especially since his cock was sticking right up out of them. "Naruto what a naughty boy you are, do you like this kind of thing." I said as I pulled on the elastic that was resting on his hip and let it snap back leaving a mark on the skin.

"Sasuke please take this stupid toy out and fuck me" he yelled displaying his hole for me by holding his legs to his chest. I immediately smirked, pulled out the vibrator, and tossed it across the room. I also pulled off any clothes he still had on including the underwear. 'I'd rather see him naked' with that I grabbed the lube coating my fingers before trusting them into his ass. "Sasuke please… I don't need to be stretched…just fuck me already PLEASE." I quickly obeyed pulling out my fingers and replacing them with my pulsing cock. As soon as I was seated in his ass I paused to let him adjust. When I saw him nod I pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back into his tight heat. "SASUKE…GOD SO GOOD." "That's not all there is baby. I'll show you the stars before the end of today."I continued to thrust into his ass changing the angle trying to find his prostate. It didn't take me that long and when I found it Naruto let a scream before cumming for the first time. His walls tightening around my cock, I knew I wouldn't last long so I quickly bit into his neck causing him to cum again and this time I went with him.

After we both came down from our high I moved us onto the bed and wiped us off. Then I pulled my mate into my arms, where he would stay for the rest of our lives, then we drifted off to sleep together. Later we would have more fun but for now it was best to sleep. After all we have the rest of our very long lives to spend with each other.

* * *

><p>That's it. if you want me to continue tell me otherwise I'm ending it here. Tell me what you think.<p> 


End file.
